Talk:Thresh/@comment-5386529-20151021003252/@comment-5386529-20151021065629
I understand what you did here but it doesn't work that way. 1. There was a plenty of the champions that were already strong, played competetive AND their kit were at least tackled at the time (and most of them are strong to this day and their changes were way bigger than mine suggested): - Ahri: assassin into kite mage - Maokai: attaching ult to his butt - Lucian: classic poke into E on the overdrive - Gragas: nerfing his ap ratios and converting him into tank. - Nidalee: from poke mage to assassin 2. Who said this change cannot go pass while bigger kit changes cannot be done? This wouldn't be huge scale change (one thing to be changed - really), I'm not telling they should redraw all Riot departaments to test one dumb change. This would be possible to made with idk - 1 programmer and 1 designer in like 1 hour (this is really small change) then another day of testing with 10 internal players (I guess?), and maybe if this would pass, standard 2 week for balance and potential bugfixing on pbe. I'll remind you - 1 day won't really make a diffrence for Riot when most of your pointed out kits requires at LEAST 6 MONTHS (on biggest reworks like poppy or sion it was over 1 year) work of brainstorming, project redesigning (potetnial visual look), kit reworking, visual changing, particle adding... and 90% of this wouldn't be even involved with this one change. Heck, even live balance team w/o involving designer would test it. I brought teemo as example of a champ whos power was shifted around w/o much reason. I could also bring Draven as example of changed gameplay while they could just nerf his previous passive into oblivion. It's still a change. Single change. The thing that delay those reworks veeeeery badly. Reffering to those champions you pointed out: - Poppy is on the finish of total overhaul - Taric is right behind her - Irelia is at the most on the brainstorming stage (recently told by Ironstylus) - Urgot is same as Irelia - Yorick is same as Irelia (quoting Ququroon "A lot of designers have attempted to touch him, only to be left as withering corpses") - Kayle (along with Morgana) is on the brainstorming, at most at the drawing board (not so long also confirmed by IronStylus) - Dr Mundo is probably on the drawing board at most (or on the kit testing if they passed on redesigning, but probably they don't even have idea how to make his whole kit rework, when you look at the recent buffs) - Vlad is same as Mundo - Singed is same as Mundo (just exclude the drawing/VU part) - Galio is same as Mundo (they tried to meddling with his passive and scalings so they definitely have no idea how to bite on total rework) - Warwick had kit idea but it was dropped (so it probably didn't work or wasn't interesing). Funfact: ZenonTheStoic dropped the rework to work on Azir - Zilean tweaks to his Q are already on PBE and passive seems to be better than it is on live servers. Not to mention THIS version of Q is itself more interesing (and FUN) than it's previous iteration. - Zac... same as Singed Considering that designer requires kit idea 1st to exist in his head (and most of those champs they probably don't even know how to bite yet) this would exclude most of the potential kit reworks... so yeah. I don't think their resources would be that damaged to test this one goddamn change. -.-* Reworks don't require resources - they require time. Anyway... What's next? Stars are not aligned in so it could not be tested/checked? You are mostly nitpicking. Idea is just to allow enemy to grab the lantern... I told some potetnial pros and cons of this idea during this conversation. And you were acting like I was about to totally butcher your main.